This invention relates to an improved instrument intended to help children to learn and to practice multiplication.
The existing means to help children learn multiplication is most likely a multiplication table sheet which shows each question and answer corresponding from 1*1 to 9*9, but this type of instrument is not so attractive for children to practice multiplication.
An object of the invention is to provide an attractive instrument intended to help children to understand value of each number and to practice multiplication.